


Funday

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Comics, Community: 15pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comic universe, no spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Funday

**Author's Note:**

> Comic universe, no spoilers.

Sundays had to be good for something. For Irma Lair, it was often lazily sleeping in, and then idling with her friends. Since she and her friends had become guardians, her schedule had gotten a little busier. But that just made her want to study less, going from a few minutes here and there to nothing at all. She also used her guardian status as an excuse to herself to take more time off when she could. This particular Sunday, Irma had a date. She had been looking forward to spending time with Hay Lin for quite some time now.

After sleeping in a while, then taking a long bath, Irma got dressed and went over to Hay Lin's place. She found her dressed up, in uniform, with a pen and paper in hand?! "Hay Lin, what's this about? We had plans, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm really sorry! Something came up, and they need my help. Just give it a minute, okay? We can go when it gets less busy or when someone else shows up. Wait here," Hay Lin directed Irma to the front.

"Excuse me, we've been waiting for twenty minutes just for a table," someone complained.

"I'm sorry, sir. First come, first serve. We'll get to you as soon as possible," Hay Lin said.

"Twenty minutes..." Irma muttered. She and the other guardians never waited twenty minutes. She folded her arms and waited, there was no place for her to sit. She watched as Hay Lin took orders and brought out food, and sighed. "This is really more work than I wanted to even see today!" she said, but no one paid any attention.

"You'd like it go?" Hay Lin asked a customer, and then ran off into the back.

Irma sighed. Why waste Hay Lin's boundless energy on these menial tasks? "Hay Lin!" Irma called.

"Hey Irma, sorry, I'm still so busy. Maybe in a few minutes we can leave-"

"I wanted to be seated now," Irma said.

"Um, sure. There's a seat over here, by the window." Hay Lin led her over to the window. "I'll get you a glass of water now."

"No, forget that! I want to make my order now," Irma said.

"Sure!" Hay Lin took out her dreaded pad of paper, the one that always told Irma she was too busy.

"I'll write it for you," Irma said as she grabbed the paper and pen. "I'll take one Hay Lin. To go!" she said as she wrote, and then handed Hay Lin back the paper.

"Hmmm..." Hay Lin said as she looked at the paper. I don't know about that. There's only one-"

"And first come, first serve, right?" Irma grinned.

"Right," Hay Lin said, smiling back. "I'll be right back with your order!" she said.

When Hay Lin came back, she was not dressed in her uniform, but instead her regular eccentric uniqueness. Irma peered down at her shirt red skirt, and then up at her bright green sweater. "Looking like a martian, as always," she commented.

"Our's is a love that defies intergalactic boundaries," Hay Lin winked. The girls walked arm and arm to their day of leisure.


End file.
